Benutzer Diskussion:Donnerkiesel
Artikelbearbeitung Hallo Micha, natürlich wäre es hilfreich gewesen, dir vorher bescheid zu geben, du hast dir ja viel Mühe gemacht, den Artikel zu erweitern. Anbieten kann ich dir, dich bei deiner Arbeit, also der Übersetzung daran zu helfen, solltest du an deinen eingefügten Inhalt interessiert sein, um ihn beispielsweise im Artikel einzupflegen, kannst du dir hier die vorherige Version ansehen und zwischen den Versionen wechseln, die für dich relevant erscheinen. Wenn du Lust darauf hast, kannst du gern auf der Diskussionsseite des Artikel ein entsprechendes Thema beginnen, um zukünftige Besucher zur Kollaboration anzuregen. Schöne Grüße & viel Spaß mit Fallout: New Vegas oder Fallout 4. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 13:16, 17. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :) Hallo Donnerkiesel, danke für deine Hilfe und die Anleitung wie es richtig geht dann kann ich das nächstes Mal selbst ;) Gruß, Feuerrune1 Hallo Donnerkiesel, ich habe gesehen, dass Du meine Ergänzungen bearbeitet hast. Worin liegt das begründet? Es macht wenig Sinn, wenn ich Dinge bearbeite und sie müssen ständig verbessert bzw. nachbearbeitet werden, daher frage ich lieber bei erfahreneren Benutzern nach. Zum Beispiel habe ich die Linkbeschreibungen auf den Plural ausgeweitet, aber weiterhin auf Singular verlinkt (wie auch auf der wikipedia.org üblich). Gibt es hierzu im Sinne der Einheitlichkeit eine Richtlinie? Gerne kann ich zunächst auch ein paar kleinere Dinge erledigen. Die Infoboxen machen mir viel Spaß! Ich könnte das also projektmäßig angehen, wenn ich eine korrekte Vorgabe habe. Denn dort hast Du auch Anpassungen vornehmen müssen. Dank und Gruß Vault 13 Canteen (Diskussion) 04:02, 2. Mär. 2016 (UTC)Vault 13 Canteen Vandalismus Hi, wenn es nächstes mal wieder so einen Vorfall gibt und kein Admin da ist, kannst du den Vorfall dem VSTF-Team melden, die haben auch gerade das Problem gelöst, da ich hier den Benutzer gemeldet habe. LG, --Rain (talk) 15:05, 2. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re: Interlanguage-Links Moin Kiesel, sicher sieht es gut aus, allerdings hatte ich mich damit nie auseinander gesetzt, es dem Wiki hinzuzufügen. Falls dir wirklich daran liegt, es hier bei uns zu haben, kannst du dich gern darum kümmern, vermutlich wirst du zudem eine Systemdatei des Wiki anpassen müssen, kontaktiere mich dann einfach. Gruß Alessio79 (Diskussion) 09:54, 22. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Italiano There's also not very active in another site) Intresting, their ever closed?--ExplorerSmaily (Diskussion) 17:02, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re: Italienisches wiki fehlt die zweite ... Moin Micha, mir war natürlich schon bekannt das sie seit längerem nicht mehr aktiv am Wiki arbeiteten, darum fehlte wie dir auch auffiel, ihre Verlinkung in der Vorlage, nichts für ungut, ich belasse ihn nun dort und werde den Link auch nicht mehr entfernen, das Projekt wegen Vandalismus aufzugeben, erschließt sich mir als kein triftiger Grund, einfach einen Wiki in Bezug auf dessen Entwicklung für andere Benutzer zu behindern und dann auf einen neuen zu verweisen. Vielleicht sollte man mit dem Gründer einfach mal texten und sehen, das sich ein würdiger Nachfolger findet, aber solange sich niemand von den italienischen Fans meldet bzw. sich für einen Posten dort als Administrator empfiehlt, um das Projekt fortzuführen, wird wohl nicht viel passieren vermute ich. Gruß Alessio79 (Diskussion) 17:13, 24. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re: Kategorien EN / DE Moin Micha, da wir den deutschen Wiki führen dürfte dir die Entscheidung leicht fallen. Ich bin wie dir übrigens aufgefallen sein dürfte, immer seltener hier aktiv tätig. Hast du Interesse daran als Inhaltsmoderator den Pepp hier zu geben? Falls ja kann ich dir die Rechte geben, sollte keine Nachricht dazu von dir kommen, fasse ich es als Enthaltung auf. Wünsche dir eine schöne Woche. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 08:55, 1. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Interwiki Rus Hello! Thank You for iw links in russian Vault, but please don't insert code/comments. Interwikis No, you don't have to do that. Almost all pages have at least the english interwiki link, so people will know to place it at the bottom. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 23:43, 2. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Donnerkiesel Danke für den Hinweis - mein Fehler. Habe den Artikel integriert (prinzipiell ersetzt). Habe den Artikel "Siedlungen" auf Fallout 4 Siedlungen weitergeleitet. Emardi (Diskussion) 09:32, 9. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Donnerkiesel, ich wollte die Siedlungen in der Kategorie Fallout 4 Orte alphabetisch sortieren. Da muss mir wohl ein Fehler unterlaufen sein, danke für den Hinweis. Zu der anderen Seite: Ich versuche die Seiten, die eine Übersetzung brauchen, so gut wie möglich zu übersetzen, da hier ja anscheinend noch einiges an Handlungsbedarf vorhanden ist. Gruß VaultBoy1996 (Diskussion) 09:59, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Re: Name der Quest Der Name der Quest war falsch, ich habe ihn einfach aus Langeweile frei übersetzt. Richtig muss es aber heißen: "Bahnbrecher", wie auf der Seite "Fallout 3 Quests" unter Operation Anchorage. Ich ändere den Artikel sofort. Gruß VaultBoy1996 (Diskussion) 12:46, 6. Mai 2016 (UTC) Far Harbor (Add-On) Nabend Micha, danke fürs anpassen, leider habe ich noch nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, Fallout 4 zu zocken. Darum kann ich bei den meisten Bezeichnungen nur raten oder schlussfolgern. Immerhin sollen natürlich die Seiten der Add-Ons aktualisiert werden. Schöne Grüße Alessio79 (Diskussion) 18:40, 23. Mai 2016 (UTC) Re:Autoteil(e) / Zahnrad & Zahnräder Moin Micha, allgemein gilt das Artikel im Plural dann anzulegen sind, wenn der Singular nicht möglich ist. Keine Pluralbezeichnung gibt es für Listen und Aufzählungen. Also der Artikel über Schrott in Fallout 4 sollte gänzlich überarbeitet werden, ich hatte mich jedoch vorerst zurückgehalten, um dich nicht unnötig damit zu beschäftigen. Zu diesem Thema gibt es noch viele Artikel, die Zuwendung benötigen würden, aber das lässt sich ja noch aufschieben. Schöne Grüße Alessio79 (Diskussion) 17:54, 3. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Fallout 4 Umfang der Gegenstände und Bedeutung im Wiki So wie es aussieht, gibt es bereits tausende Gegenstände in FO4. Mein Vorschlag ist jeden Gegenstand einen eigenen Artikel zu widmen, also immer wenn dessen ID sich von anderen Gegenständen unterscheidet. Zudem sollten wir für jeden Gegenstand eine Übersichtsseite erstellen. Die Akronyme könnten dann auf dessen Übersichtsartikel zusammengefasst gelistet werden. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 18:11, 3. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Nachtrag: so wie es aussieht, hat Nukapedia dieses Konzept natürlich bereits ausgenutzt, Pluralartikel für einen mehrteiligen Gegenstand anzulegen. Evtl. sollten wir dies auch berücksichten. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 18:13, 3. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Re: Vorlagenanpassung Moin Micha, sicher hast du damit nicht unrecht. Allerdings sah ich das anpassen dieser Vorlage nicht als wichtig an, danke das du dich darum gekümmert hast. Es gibt zwar schon einige Add-Ons, aber das eindeutschen der Vorlagen ist etwas aufwendig, darum kümmere ich mich aufgrund der Anzahl bestehender Artikel einer Kategorie, wie etwa Charaktere zuerst. Übrigens scheinst du dich schon ein wenig mit Vorlagen und Parameter vertraut zu haben, es ist nicht jeder binnen kurzer Zeit imstande, sämtliche Vorlagen zu verstehen, auch ich setze mich des öfteren mit Lösungen bei Problemen durch sie auseinander. Eventuell könnte ich demnächst noch ein paar Vorlagen erstellen, die das erstellen neuer Artikel bezüglich Fallout 4 vereinfachen. Diese Vorlagen lassen sich dann per Klick einfach in eine leere Artikelseite einfügen, indem diese vorgeladen werden. Du findest übrigens diese Art von Vorlagen auch in der Grundkategorie, sie nennen sich Artikelerstellungsvorlagen - allerdings ist vermutlich die korrekte Übersetzung auch nicht die best gewählteste und ich versuche, das demnächst noch abzuändern. Schöne Grüße Alessio79 (Diskussion) 16:40, 13. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Re: Lizenz Nabend Micha, dazu kann ich dir leider keine Auskunft geben. Am besten wende dich dazu bitte mal an den Wikia-Staff direkt, du kannst dazu das Kontaktformular nutzen. Gruß Alessio79 (Diskussion) 18:45, 13. Jun. 2016 (UTC)